


высокочастотное гармоническое колебание

by luna_cheshire



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil is Inhuman, Cecil is ahem a radio wave, M/M, at least this is what it feels like, which is perfectly normal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_cheshire/pseuds/luna_cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сесил – похотливая радиоволна, и тут даже нечего добавить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	высокочастотное гармоническое колебание

**Author's Note:**

> Мичи однажды имела смелость заявить, что: "я вообще сомневаюсь, что у сесила есть отец. святым духом надуло, понимаете. похотливой радиоволной", а потом добавила, чтобы совсем задавить осознанием: "сесил не просто рожден для радио, он рожден от радио".  
> Конечно, это сразу все объясняет.

На волне раздались помехи, и Карлос решил, что логичнее всего будет ударить радиоприемник, чтобы заставить его работать. По крайней мере, это хоть немного помогло с раздражением, которое он испытывал, четвертый день подряд разыскивая город, который должен быть вот-где-то-точно-тут, но вместо которого каждый раз находилась только унылая и бесконечная пустыня.  
Приемник неожиданно ойкнул, но быстро исправился:  
\- Ооох, прекрасный, идеальный Карлос, – сказал он. – Значит, хочется отшлепать кого-нибудь, а? – И больше ничего не сказал, потому что начал мечтательно напевать себе под нос невразумительную мелодию.  
\- Ээ, – сказал Карлос, неуверенно косясь то на колонки, то на кнопки регулировки звука, не зная, куда посмотреть было бы вежливей. Приемник замолчал на секунду.  
\- Ох, да что ж это я! – вздохнули колонки с невыразимой печалью и неприкрытым кокетством. – Добро пожаловать в Найт-Вейл!

После всех удивительных вещей и того голоса, который сопровождал все происходящие с ним удивительные вещи, Карлос был ничуть не удивлен тем фактом, что этот голос, то вибрирующе-низкий, то смущенно-высокий, то глуповато-наивный, то вопиюще серьезный – был совершенно бесплотен. Куда больше его позабавило то, что Сесил был той еще похотливой радиоволной.

\- Совершенный, потрясающий Карлос, – шептала радиоволна, поглаживая его по затылку, свободным концом обвисая на плече. – Изумительный Карлос. А эта ранняя седина! Я бы хотел уединиться с этой ранней сединой, и как можно скорее.  
Бестолковые монологи радиоволны были чем-то странно привычным, и давно уже не смущали Карлоса, только заставляли иногда сдавленно хихикать при изменении частоты электромагнитных колебаний – было щекотно.

Удивительно непоследовательная радиоволна одновременно этим качеством пугала и очаровывала. Она была радио, и она была запрещенный интернет, и она же знала о местонахождении всех подводных лодок в этом мире, но, общаясь с Карлосом, обычно отделывалась словами «океюшки» и «ладненько».  
\- Рядом с тобой я становлюсь косноязычным, – извинился Сесил.  
Карлос хотел напомнить ему, что тот – радиоволна, но почему-то не стал.  
Ободренный молчаливой поддержкой, Сесил обернулся невесомым шарфом средней волны вокруг его шеи и нежно поцеловал в щеку.  
Карлос подумал, что важность прояснения некоторых вопросов сильно преувеличена.

\- Я хотел задать тебе научный вопрос, – поздоровался однажды Карлос, немного нервно поправляя то очки на носу, то планшет в руках, а потом вдруг завопил в неприкрытом ужасе.  
\- Извини, – вздохнула радиоволна.  
\- Все в порядке, – ошалело ответил мигом ставший раскрасневшимся и растрепанным Карлос, и постарался вернуть лабораторному халату, который носил днем и ночью, более ученый вид. – Я просто… забыл, что у тебя скорость света. Только и всего.  
\- Карлос, – сказала радиоволна, и влюбленно вздохнула. – Ты такой у-у-умный.

\- Правильно ли я тебя понял, – нахмурилась радиоволна (а может, это фантазии Карлоса добавляли ей мимики), – ты хочешь знать об обстоятельствах моего рождения? О моей семье? Карлос, ты ведь знаешь, насколько важны и секретны в Найт-Вейле вопросы семьи… Ох, Карлос! Какой же я дурак! Ты хочешь сделать мне предложение, да?  
Карлос зачем-то кивнул.

\- Ну, мой папа, очевидно, был радиоволной, а моя мама приехала из Нью-Йорка, – похотливо улыбнулась радиоволна. А может быть, она улыбнулась мечтательно и печально, Карлос давно перестал различать. – Мама говорила, что я очень похож на своего отца, – голос еле слышно всхлипнул, и Карлос постарался удержать себя от предложения носового платка. – Она сказала это прямо перед тем, как, истошно крича, сбежать, оставив меня на произвол судьбы, разве не чудесно?

\- Давно хотел тебя спросить, – перебил его Карлос из вежливости. – Какая у тебя частота?  
\- Ох, – голос радиоволны резко изменился, скакнув глубоко вниз, в бархатистые нотки, которые пробирали вибрацией даже на расстоянии, – Карлос, это такой… радиоволнительный вопрос.  
Карлос вдруг ощутил, как невидимое продолговатое нечто, что при подключении воображения вполне могло казаться рукой, легло ему на бедро. Не-рука не задержалась на месте и двинулась выше, и выше, и выше, и задыхающийся от волнения Карлос понял, что невидимые нити оплетают его вместе со стулом, на котором он сидел, с ног до головы, только когда они нежно сжали его, не давая дышать. Одна из нитей, по ощущениям больше похожая на щупальце гигантского осьминога, скользнула ему в рот.  
А потом все резко закончилось.  
\- Некоторые диапазоны регламентируются Городским советом, – посетовал голос радиоволны чуть сбившимся дыханием, снова возвратившись на то же место – на стул у микрофона (остановившимся сознанием Карлос задумался, зачем бесплотной радиоволне стул), – но не беспокойся, я выбью у них разрешение, чтобы использовать с тобой **все** свои возможности.  
Карлос сидел смирно и боялся громко дышать, потому что даже дыхание выдало бы его чрезмерную возбужденность грядущими исследованиями.

Радиоволна похотливо усмехнулась. На этот раз точно.


End file.
